Guyliner and Converses
by AliceGrint
Summary: And no one is listening, I will lift you off your feet, I’ll keep you from sinking.’ Newt/Lauren
1. Epilogue

**A/N: This is my first Hollyoaks story. It's only an attempt but if you like it please feel free to say so :)  
Newt is my favourite character by far! And the Newt/Lauren storylines are always the best, in my eyes. **

**Of course there will be other characters included within this story, and maybe some completely new ones. So I hope you enjoy 'Guyliner and Converses'.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hollyoaks I wouldn't be writing about it, I'd be telling the directors to let me make babies with Newt.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

'_And no one is listening, I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking.'_

- Something Corporate

With his knees bent to his chin, and his arms wrapped quite tightly around them, Barry Newton was tired. Tired of school, of studying, of the torment. At least he had her.

He outstretched his legs, both of his knees making a loud clicking sound. _I really should exercise more. _Surrounding him were papers and large textbooks. Mock GCSEs were soon approaching and he knew he had too do well. He gathered together books, closing each one with a loud slam. _But I can stop for a couple of hours._

Leaving his room in black skinny jeans and a thin, long-sleeved grey top, Barry's (known as Newt) foster mother, Frankie Osborne, shook her head while she stood in the open kitchen drinking a mug of hot tea. As Newt started trying his converses, she jokingly scolded him, "Newt, you aren't planning on leaving this flat dressed like that?"

Despite his dark demeanor, Newt seemed to smile through is miserable forte, "Of course not Frankie." He grabbed his famous skull scarf, wrapping it tightly around his neck. Then he slipped on his thick, heavy 'Eskimo' coat. "Is it all better now?" He asked, cheekiness dripping from his question.

"Much, thanks love." Frankie grinned as her 15-year-old foster child. Newt opened the flat door, ready too leave, "say hello to Lauren for me!" Frankie called after him. Newt gestured he'd heard and gave her a thumbs up before he closed the door behind him.

Lauren was his only friend. His best friend. They liked the same films, TV shows and music and she didn't seem to mind his guyliner. Oddly, she found it rather attractive. But she never told Newt that! She was just as 'emo' as him, and he loved that about her.

As he jumped down the last three steps leading to the pub, The Dog – which Newt's foster family owned, Jack Osborne, his foster father, saw him from the storage room **(A/N: Jack never faked his death)**. "Have fun with Lauren, son," Newt slowed down and nodded at him, before he hurried off, out the door that led to the pub. Jack's own son, Darren, called out to him as Newt help open the entrance to the pub for two elderly regulars. "Use a condom, Goth face."

Darren smirked until he was hit around the head with a multipacket of crisps, by his father. Newt smiled, showing his silver lip piercing. After the men had made it through the door, he cut quickly around them and swiftly walked to Lauren's house.

* * *

"Ah, 'ello Newt," a beautiful blonde let him in. "Hi Carmel is Lauren home?" He asked.

"Um, yes, she has been in her room all morning." But as soon as Newt had heard 'yes', he was already walking upstairs. "Thanks!" He called at Carmel. She sighed, grinned and rolled her eyes, falling back down on the arm chair and beginning to re-file her nails of which Newt had inturrupted.

_Knock… knock. _"Carmel, I told ya, I'm not hungry!" A girl's voice shouted. Newt sniggered, "it's me." He corrected her.

Lauren opened the door an inch, "you could have told me you were coming over, I'm not changed and I am studying."

"So…?" Newt puzzled, he pushed the door open and Lauren groaned. She sat back down on the floor in amongst all the revision books. Her light brown frizzy afro was much tamer and she was wearing little to no makeup. Not as much as she normally did. Her t-shirt read, 'Blink 182' in white lettering against a black background and her tee was baggy enough to reach her knees.

"I was wondering if I'd ever get that top back." Newt smiled at her. She avoided his eyes, "don't worry Lauren, I guess you just want too think about me all the time, don't you?" She threw a pillow nearby at him.

"Pfft, yeah right!" She said as if she was sickened at the thought then laughed and Newt joined in.

* * *

**Yes, no, maybe? Up too you. But please tell me. Basically just an opening/epilogue.**

**- Alice ox.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****A sorry load of stuff has been happening lately. Soz guys. **

**I am not sure what happened the Gilly's parents. Help?**** And because I know nothing about them David (Gilly's father) and Mary (his mum) are not together and haven't been so for 16 years. David is a drunk who didn't want anything to do with Gilly after the age of five and Mary is very selfish and only cares for herself and her two dogs. **

**Imagine ****Sophia Roach looks a bit like Taylor Momsen (Jenny from Gossip Girl)**

**- .**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hollyoaks I wouldn't be writing about it, I'd be telling the directors to let me make babies with Newt.**

Chapter one

'_These are the lies the things you never mention, these are my past mistakes I'll stay away from.'_

- New Found Glory

She jumped out of the cab, her shoulder length blonde hair blowing in the autumn breeze. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and took her suitcase from the Taxi Driver. "Thank you," she smiled at him as he nodded, climbing back into his cab. She handed over a couple of £20 notes, 'keep the change,' she persuaded. He grinned; she'd given him at least a £15 tip… "Are you sure?!" She nodded, smiling, "cheers love!" And he sped off into the morning sun.

Turning around she looked at the house which lay in front of her. She cleared her throat and walked down the pathway to the front door. "Hi… Hello I am… Hey!" She practiced to herself as she walked. She arrived at the door and her fingers hovered over the doorbell. She sighed, lowering her hand. She reached into a pocket of her duffel bag, pulling out a white envelope, tracing her fingers over the name scribbled on the front. _Gilly Roach. _She tore her eyes from the paper and fidgeted on the spot, she let out a squeak from the back of her throat. _It's now or never Soph. _In a heartbeat, her hand sprang to the doorbell, and she had pressed it. _Damn, can't run away. _Clinging to the letter in her hand as if it was water in the hottest dessert, she rolled onto the balls of her feet. Waiting… _maybe they're not in. _She looked to the drive; no cars were squeezed onto it. _I could just come back later- _She turned to leave.

"Sorry about the wait, I was painting my toenails!" Hannah laughed as she pulled open the door, the girl turned around to face her. "Hi," she smiled warmly – seeing her bags, her brow furrowed. "May I help you, with directions or something?"

The new girl looked at her bags, and then back to Hannah. Her voice cracked, "Is this the Ashworth residence?" Hannah nodded, still confused but still enthusiastically. "Uh well… does, uhm, Gilly Roach live here?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Hannah chuckled, "if you don't mind me asking – who are you?"

"I'm, well I'm Sophia… Roach. Gilly's sister."

* * *

"No way… **NO** way!" Lauren persisted. Newt looked at her with a pleading glisten in his eye, she turned away. "It's a stupid gathering, for all the people who love to tear us down Newt. There is no way I am going; I can rid my self from the future self pleasure those idiots will get from me being there."

Newt placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder, "come on, it will be fine. Please, for me?"

She shrugged his hand off and went over to his desk, looking through his cd collection. "Why do you want to go so bad anyway?"

"Better than being stuck in one of our rooms and besides…" He opened his wardrobe, Lauren span on her heels to see what he was doing. "I thought we could have these?" He pulled out a pack of 10 beers.

Lauren doubled over with laughter, "what so you're turning into one of them now?" Newt replaced the pack and Lauren tried to suppress a laugh so she could spell out the insult she would throw at Newt, "a C-H-A-". Newt placed an index finger over her mouth to silence her.

"Thought it'd be fun, but we don't have to." He jumped on his bed, flicking through his newest edition of _Karrang! _Lauren studied his face, the way his eyes moved quickly from line to line, like he wasn't actually reading just trying to rid himself from embarrassment, the way he scratched the nail varnish off his nails by using his teeth. Lauren smiled, a small one but still a smile. "Ok, we can go to this stupid School Disco! But I get six beers."

Newt's face lit up and Lauren realised that this would be his first School Disco. A foster kid didn't normally stay in one place for too long. He scooped her up in a bear hug, resting his face in her afro hairdo. "We'll discuss it…" he breathed in the scent from her mane. She punched him playfully on the arm for his comment and he let go of her, quickly grabbing a pillow from his bed and smacking her around the head.

* * *

_I knew this was a bad idea! _

Sophia took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate, Hannah had provided for her. Hannah looked at her, in interest. "I can see the resemblance," she spoke, as if she were frightened to break the silence. Sophia's rose-coloured lips stretched to a smile, showing her perfect straight, pearl-like teeth. "Thanks."

Hannah went back to her pose before, looking at Sophia quizzing with herself within her head. "Don't worry Hannah, he never knew about me. So he hasn't been hiding anything," Sophia smiled kindly towards Hannah who returned the gesture.

"But why now? Why are you here?" Hannah asked quietly. Sophia looked annoyed… at herself. She shoke her head violently, "I know it was a stupid idea and it is so rude for me to turn up like this, with bagfuls of clothes expected to just move in!" A tear rolled down her cheek and Hannah rushed to her side, sitting down next to her putting a consoling arm around her shoulders. "God, I am so stupid," Sophia sighed, wiping away her tears. "No your not, it's obviously hard for you. That's understandable." Hannah rubbed her hand up and down Sophia's arm. "You don't have to tell me."

"No I want to, I need to practice anyway!" Sophia giggled unconvincingly. "Well, Mary and David – Gilly and my mum and dad – had split up before I was born. Gilly was living with Mary, and when she found out she was pregnant she knew she'd struggle with Gilly as he was only four. So Mary sent Gilly to live with David while she went through the pregnancy. According to David, Mary was very willing to give me to him and have Gilly back. So when I was born she did this, exchanged me for Gilly. At twelve, I received a phone call from Mary on my birthday. I didn't think much of her, she seemed pretty selfish to me, but I acted civilly towards her and saw her twice every year. Once in the summer and once around Christmas. I've figured out now that the only reason she probably wanted to see me was because Gilly left with your family at sixteen and that's how old he would have been when I turned twelve." Hannah gave Sophia a supporting squeeze. "Anyway… I met Mary and she gave me her account of the beginning of my life. I didn't really believe her as what she told me didn't fit into her characteristics. But I didn't mind, I've never really been anyone's favourite. David's a drunk and preferred booze to spending any time with me so I learnt to stay out of his way. I'd planned since the age of fourteen to leave home at sixteen, for some strange reason I consoled in a school teacher, who contacted both my parents. My dad spent the next two years arguing with me because he thought it would persuade me to finish school before I left, but I couldn't stand him and we'd always end up screaming at each other, leading to me storming out and sleeping on a bench or the playhouse at the park down the street." Hannah again gave me another one armed squeeze. "My mum tried a different approach, and though I could tell that she really didn't mean it, she offered me the couch at her flat… until I finished school. So I finally agreed days before my sixteenth birthday, I fled from David's and wasn't shocked that I didn't get a happy 16th birthday text or phone call from him. So when I arrived at Mary's, I explored all parts of her house. I'd never visited her at home for the four years I'd known her. A couple days after my sixteenth birthday I stumbled across a box in the cupboard, I opened it and found birthday cards, hand drawn pictures, a blue tattered blanket and dozens of pictures with the same boy in it. Though he'd changed from a baby to a teenager. I was really confused, and read a few of the birthday cards. They were all addressed to a boy named Gilly. That night, after she'd returned from shopping, I confronted Mary. She was pretty angry at first that I'd been through her stuff, but then she calmed down and told me that 'I needed to know'. She explained to me that I had a brother who was four years older than me. His name was Gilly and he lived in Hollyoaks with a family called the Ashworths. Rhys Ashworth was his best friend and he moved with him and his family. Well, I was so angry; I couldn't contain myself and did what I have always done when I am mad. Ran away. But this time, I thought, I would have somewhere to go. Here. So I waited until Mary was asleep, and packed my things back up also I found Mary's address book and found Gilly's number and address. I scribbled it down and left. I got on the train and it wasn't till I was half way here I realised how idiotic I have been. I am so rude just turning up here!" Sophia went back to insulting herself and Hannah shoke her head.

"You act like him too. Not thinking your good enough. Believe me Sophia, if you're anything like Gilly, you are!"

Sophia laughed, "Thanks, you're really easy to talk to Hannah." Hannah smiled and stood up, "So I'm told, are you done?" She pointed to Sophia's mug, Sophia nodded.

"So what's in the envelope?" Hannah called from the kitchen. "Basically everything I told you, but more in depth. I thought it'd be easier to give that to Gilly, I don't think I'll be able to even talk to him when I see him!" Sophia called back.

"Who won't be able to talk to Gilly?" Rhys stumbled in with Gilly following behind him, "me?" Gilly pondered, "Who wants to see me?" As he walked into the room Sophia saw him for the first time, in the flesh. She was completely gobsmacked and couldn't move.

Rhys noticed Sophia sitting on the sofa, her eyes a little larger than their normal size, her lips slightly parted. "Hello? Who's this?" Rhys smiled and winked at Sophia, she did look older than she was. But Sophia did not hear him; all sounds had been drowned out. Gilly turned to look at her, but it was too much for Sophia, she fled from the room – pushing past Rhys and Gilly. Tugging the front door open and running out, slamming it behind her.

"Sophia!" Hannah called out as she ran into the lobby. She stormed into the front room and hit Rhys around the side of the head. "What did you say to her?!" Rhys mouth hung open as he placed his hand where she hit him. "Me? Why me?" Hannah rolled her eyes, "sorry guess it's just a reflex." He sighed angrily, rubbing his head. She mocked him by pushing out her bottom lip and pretending to cry.

Hannah and Rhys were to involved in their argument to notice that Gilly had picked up Sophia's envelope, until he asked loudly. "This is for me?" He asked confused.

* * *

Review. Subscribe (:

**ALICE.**

* * *


End file.
